The Winter Ball
by snowboardingchic
Summary: Alternate Reality kinda, they're on earth. What really happened between Lee and Kara in high school.. without Zak.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- blah, blah, blah i dont own the characters if i did...

Summary: What really happened between Lee and Kara in high school together.. without Zak.

Chapter 1- Disappiontment

Lee stared at Kara from across the room. He hadn't realized just how beautiful she was. Inviting a girl his friend thought he'd like was his biggest mistake. And seeing her with her date was the hardest thing ever, he was so jealous.

48 Hours Earlier

"Are you going to the Winter Ball?" Lee asked Kara. "It's going to be really fun."

"I don't know," Kara said tentatively. "I haven't decided yet."

"It's in two days, you should probably start thinking about it." Lee said jokingly.

"Well actually…" Kara started.

"Okay, class, settle down. And take out Romeo and Juliet." the teacher barked.

"We'll talk after class," Lee whispered.

Later, after the class had been dismissed, Lee went to go meet Kara at her locker. As he walked down the hall he saw Taj Grey come up to Kara and start talking to her. Lee assumed he knew what they were talking about, until she started blushing. It suddenly dawned on him, he was loosing his opportunity. He rushed over to her locker to stop what he knew was going on.

"Great, see you then." Taj said, beaming.

"What's going on?" asked Lee, breathless.

"You're never going to believe what happened. Taj Grey asked me to the Winter Ball!" she was amazed.

Lee was crushed. He felt like she had just torn out his heart, and given it to Taj.

'Doesn't she realize how much I like her?' Lee thought.

They rode home on the bus together, but didn't talk. He looked over at her, and tried to talk about what happened. He wanted to try and convince her not to go to the Ball with Taj, considering he was known to be very good-looking, but really stupid. As soon as Kara came into his sight he realized that he could never do that to her. Her short blonde hair was blowing in the wind and her face was glowing brighter then he'd ever seen. She looked so happy sitting there that he realized that he couldn't tell her how he felt. So he just turned around and waited for their stop.

That night everyone could tell that he was upset. He was walking around the house with his head low and he wasn't talking to anyone.

"What's wrong? I've never seen you so upset," his mom asked, she knew that it had to do with a girl. She could almost be certain that it had to do with Kara.

"It's nothing mom, I swear. Hard test that I think I failed- that's it."

She knew that wasn't true, he didn't care that much about tests.

Lee lay awake for most of the night. Tossing and turning around, thinking about Kara.

'We've been friends since the first grade, maybe she just doesn't know that I like her.' That was his rationalization of the situation. If she knew that he liked her, then she would be going to the Winter Ball with him, not anyone else.

TBC Reda and Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

One Day Before The Winter Ball

The next morning Lee couldn't believe how tired Kara looked. There were big bags under her eyes, her hair was everywhere, and she couldn't keep her eyes open.

"What happened to you?" Lee asked. "You look exhausted."

"I didn't get much sleep last night, the Winter Ball is tomorrow and I don't even have any shoes. Well, I didn't last night, now I do." Kara said groggily. "Besides, you don't look so hot either."

"Well, I couldn't fall asleep."

She knew there was something more, but she left it at that. On the way to school Kara thought about what a mistake she had made.

'I wish Lee had asked me to the Ball.' Kara thought.

She would never tell anyone this, but the only reason she let Taj take her to the Ball is because she didn't want to be alone at the dance, and she had given up on Lee.

When they got to school they both sauntered off the bus, thinking about what they had gotten themselves into.

Lee thought he should have asked her sooner, and Kara thought she should have waited longer. Or at least gone alone if he didn't ask her to the dance.

As they were walking down the hall, Taj came barreling down and actually knocked Kara down while trying to hug her. Lee had to laugh a little because Kara practically bounced off of Taj. Lee helped her off the ground and scowled and Taj for "assulting" his best friend.

"Geez, Taj, get your brakes checked," Kara said jokingly, trying to sound happy.

But Lee was more serious. He wanted to let Taj know that he couldn't hurt or upset Kara and get away with it.

"Just be careful," Lee warned, "you could've hurt her."

"Come on man, it was an accident.' Taj said, Lee thought he sounded a little drunk. He slurred his words together, and he couldn't stand up by himself. "Who is this guy Kara?"

"This is my best friend, Lee. He's staying." Kara gave him a look telling him not to mess with Lee.

"I just wanted to come and tell you that I missed you, and that I can't wait for tomorrow!" Taj said, ecstatically, practically bouncing off the wall.

Kara tried to smile but it came out more as grimace. She had started to realize how much she didn't want to go to the dance with Taj. But she couldn't dump him the day before the Ball, that would be just cruel.

"Okay, so I'll see you later?" Taj asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I still have a lot of college applications to fill out. I might be swamped."

Lee knew she was lying; almost all of applications were mailed for early action.

"Till tomorrow night, ma chère." Taj said, trying to sound romantic, but it came put sounding more like "my cherry".

When he walked away Kara let out a little sigh.

"I just wanted to come and tell you that I miss you and I can't wait for tomorrow!" Lee said with over exaggerated excitement.

That made Kara crack up. She laughed and laughed. Lee loved her laugh, it was loud and her whole face lit up. Suddenly Danny, one of Lee's friends, ran up.

"I have a great idea!" Danny shouted.

"I gotta go Lee, see ya after school!" Kara said as she walked away.

"What?" Lee asked, completely annoyed. He liked walking to class with Kara.

"I've got the perfect girl for you to go to the Winter Ball with," Danny said. Lee thought he sounded like Columbus when he announced he had finally found a new country.

"I told you, I want to go alone. You know to… uh…" Lee said, trying to think of an excuse.

"To keep my options open." He lied.

His friends didn't know he had a thing for Kara.

"Dude, come on. She's great, you'll love her." Danny said desperately, whining a little actually.

"Okay, who is she?"

"Her name is Samantha. She has short blond hair and rich hazel eyes."

This description couldn't have sounded any more like Kara.

"Okay, but is she new? I don't think I've ever seen her before." Lee asked.

"I doubt you've seen her, she's my sister. She's a sophomore."

"Your what! You want me to take your sister to the dance?"

"Please. She's really upset that she doesn't have a date. And she has a little crush on you. But don't tell her I told you that, she'll kill me."

"Okay, but you owe me," Lee said as he inched away. He didn't like where this conversation was going. He'd do his friend a favor, then go back to Kara.

"So you're going to the Winter Ball with Danny's sister Sam," Kara confirmed, completely confused.

'Is he desperate or something?' she thought.

Yea, I don't know, it could be fun." Lee said, trying to sound optimistic.

"What did you do, lose a bet?" Kara said, jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. Also she didn't want Lee to realize that she was insanely jealous.

"No, I'm just, she's just, she wants someone to go with and I'm doing Danny a favor. Besides, Danny said that all she wants is someone to show up with, one slow dance with, and leave with.

"Whatever," now Kara was getting upset, she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

That night Kara couldn't sleep. All she could think about was some sophomore taking her Lee to the dance. She finally fell asleep, but only dreamt of Lee.

TBC- Read and Review, please be gentle. this is my first fanfic story ever.


	3. Chapter 3

The Day of The Winter Ball

The details vary, but in short Lee and Kara got ready for the dance. That night Taj picked up Kara right on time. Lee did the same for Sam. Kara and Taj and Sam and Lee all arrived at the same time, but after that they tried to keep their distances. Not to mention the fact that Taj didn't like Lee for some reason. Kara didn't know why, he didn't even know Lee. Kara was standing at the punch table, making fun of all the people dancing. But in all truthfulness, her "date" was out there dancing up a storm. Lee stared at Kara from across the room. He hadn't realized just how beautiful she was. Inviting a girl his friend thought he'd like was his biggest mistake. And seeing her with her date was the hardest thing ever, he was so jealous.

'Don't be a wuss. Just go over and say 'do you want to dance', it's not that hard.'

"What was that?" asked a boy next to him.

"What?" Lee asked, totally confused.

"Did you just ask me to dance?" the boy asked, a little crept out.

Lee scoffed. "No, geez!" But inside he was freaking out. He started burning up and his face was turning really red.

'How could I have said that out loud? Stupid, stupid!'

And before he knew it he was in front of her.

"Hi' Lee said.

"Hi".

This was surprisingly awkward for both of them. Neither of them could find the words they needed to talk to each other.

"If you want to dance just ask." She said.

Just then the song "You and Me" by Lifehouse came on. She absolutely loved this song. As they started dancing she realized that the things about Lee she noticed everyday, and had started to take for granted, were extremely predominant tonight. Maybe because while they were dancing the only things that mattered to her were his deep brown eyes, his luscious brown hair, and his amazing smile.

"So, Taj, he's quite a dancer," Lee said.

"Yea, well, as soon as he started dancing I made friends with the punch guy. Actually, he's quite a nice guy."

"Oh, you wanna dance with him then?" Lee joked.

"Ha-ha."

"I have a confession to make," Kara started.

"Me too," Lee offered.

"Well, I'm afraid of what you're going to say, so I'm going first."

Lee laughed, tentatively though.

"Okay," Lee said.

"Okay. You know we've been friends for a long time, and we've known each other even longer."

"Yep."

"Well, I… I really…"

Just then Lee grabs her and kisses her with everything that he had.

"Me too."


	4. Chapter 4

As Lee and Kara broke apart they stared at each other in shock. What had they just done? They didn't have much time to think because out of the corner of their eyes they say Taj stampeding over.

"Kara! What the hell are you doing!" Taj screamed.

"Seriously, just walk away clean, walk away clean." Lee warned.

"Shut up man! All you've done is cause problems between Kara and me!"

"What are you talking about, I knew her first!"

"Yea, but you're just friends. Or that's what I was supposed to believe. Then I look over here and you guys are making out! Kara you frakking slut!"

You could see that Kara was visibly hurt by this comment, obviously. This pushed Lee over the edge. He couldn't take anyone talking to Kara like that. And that's when it happened, right in the middle of the dance floor.

Lee brought his arm back and punched Taj square in the jaw. He hit him so hard that Taj didn't ever get a shot before they had to take him to the nurse, they didn't want blood all over their nice clothes of coarse.

"Thank you Lee" Kara said. Everything that just happened sinking in still.

"No problem." He said as he brought her in for a deep hug.

"Lee, about what happened earlier…" Kara trailed off.

"I'm not sorry, are you?" Lee asked.

"No, of coarse not, but it does complicate things a little." Kara said, very matter-of-factly.

"We'll work it out don't worry." Lee reassured her.

10 Years Later

Lee spotted Kara up at the bar. She looked amazing, she was wearing a beautiful blue dress, her hair was down and straight and she had a little make-up on. She was completely mesmerizing. He thought back to that night at their Winter Ball, and thought about what an idiot he was to break up with her, but he was going to get her back—tonight.


End file.
